Lost in Ikea
by Wherebutterfliesneverdie
Summary: The kingdom hearts gang goes to Ikea for some reason. But little do they know that once you enter Ikea you can never leave, follow the gang as they face fan girls, drug dealers and mean store assistance. (sorry if my summary sucks)
1. Chapter 1: lost in ikea

**Shopping at ikea (namine, roxas, kairi, sora, riku, xion)**

Everyone walked into ikea, it was supper large and had at least 3 floors hundreds of people were walking around and buying things. "Why are we in ikea?" Riku asked putting his phone away. "Because we want to spend quality time together!" kairi said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Real mature are you happy with yourself now?"

"Very"

Xion looked around the store in amazement, it must have been her first time in ikea "oh my gosh where should we go first! Wait I know we should go to the-" "food court!" Sora chimed in "that's what I was going to say!" Sora laughed "great minds think alike!" The two laughed and ran down the aisle to who knows where. "I THINK WE SHOULD STAY TOGETHER….." roxas called after then but to no avail, the two were long gone.

Everyone (not including sora and xion) walked down the aisle looking at the hundreds of people who were racing to buy things. Namine spotted some art supplies at the back of the store. And there was only one left! She quickly told kairi where she was not paying attention to if she was even listening and just ran off to find the paint set. Going to ikea was the best idea anyone could have ever suggested she thought to herself.

Sora**and xion. Hour 1 (yelling at lady)**

"Excuse me miss, how much are the cookies?" Sora asked the middle aged women who was in charge of the cash register.

"They are… oh there 5.99"

Sora's mouth dropped open. 6 dollars for cookies?

Xion marched up to the lady, "miss these cookies are overpriced! I believe you should lower it immediately!" The raven declared, why would cookies be so overpriced? … Obama. "I'm very sorry but I can't do that, would you be interested in anything else?"

Xion's eye twitched "I'm interested in….. JUSTICE!"

Then a large man walked up to the counter. "Will you two brats buy something already? You're holding up the line!" xion turned to him with a face so scary you could drop dead "were having a cookie crises! Wait your turn you over sized man" His face turned bright red in anger that rivaled her own. "Why you little…" the man mumbled in embarrassment or maybe in anger.

An evil smile crept along sora's face "of course, my apologies" "excuse me miss I want an ice tea please!" The lady quickly turned around and poured sora ice tea and dropped it onto the counter. The giant man smiles and started ordering now they they had finished.

Sora picked up his ice tea and him and xion sat down at the nearest table and watched the rude man. "When I say taco you run" "why? Also we should have bought a cookie! Who care what price it is! Cookies are worth it" xion whined thinking of the over priced cookie with a dreamy face.

Sora ignored xion and turned to the man and whipped his ice tea at him having it splatter all over him. "TACO!"

**Namine, hour 1 (buying things)**

Namine picked up the large box set of painting supplies "it's the painting set 1000! This was band in twilight town! This is the best day of my life I could just die right here" The small girl cried. Painting was her life and the painting set 1000 was only legal in Canada! I was a wonder how it ended up here.

She turned around to find her somebody and the others but they weren't there anymore. She wandered around the art section for 5 minutes calling their names. "Did they ditch me?" Namine started tearing up, how could they be such bullies! But on the other hand they could be looking for her. The nobody walked up to the store assistant "can you help me find my friends?" she pleaded

The store assistant just looked at her and laughed in a dark way her almost looked evil.

"w-what's so f-funny?" She whispered a little creeped out buy the laughing store assistant

"Due time my dear, due time…" he said mysteriously as he vanished into the shadows.

"What the f-"

**With roxas, kairi and riku. Hour 1 (looking for friends)**

"Roxas should we be worried about sora he's have been gone awhile" kairi asked the blond haired boy as riku looked around for namine.

"Nah he'll be fine, were in ikea what's the worst that could happen?" Roxas said as he sat on the couch "this couch is really nice!"

Riku walks over to the group with a worried face. "Guys I can't find namine anywhere" he muttered, they had already lost 3 of their friends in a matter of minutes.

"What" roxas said instantly standing up "what happened to namine?!"

"I can't find her anywhere"

"Then we half to go look for her!"

"Oh so your worried about namine but not sora?!" kairi yelled as she put her hands on her hips. "yah I'm worried about namine because I lo-"

Kairi raised an eye brow as riku started cracking up. "What did you say about my nobody?" kairi said bearing down on him. She looked ready to kick an innocent puppy. "kairi I believed he said that he lo-" riku stopped talking when roxas body checked him sending them both to the ground the two boys started a first fight till kairi pulled them off each other.

"Will you two take this seriously? We half to find sora and namine! Oh and xion…" kairi quickly added the last part feeling bad about forgetting the puppet. (no pun intented)

The two boys agreed and got up to find their missing friends.

**Namine hour 2 (looking for friends)**

"KAIRI! ROXAS! WHERE ARE YOU!" namine called holding the painting set closer to her. Namine mentally scolded herself for no bringing a cell phone. Now she was lost in ikea! She wandered off into the tools section. "Excuse me miss are you lost?" the man "Oh yes I a-" Namine instantly stopped talking when she saw the man. He had long silver hair and bright green eyes. He reached for the chain saw that was conveniently placed right beside him. "My names Sephiroth and what's your my dear?"

"Uh i-I'm n-namine…"

"Well namine in going to make in all better" Sephiroth said as he raised the chain saw.

"….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

**Sora and Xion Hour 1 (running away)**

"TACO!" Sora cried as Xion got up and ran to who knows where. Sora turned to look at the wet man "That's for being a big bully!"

He then ran out of the food court and looked around for Xion but she was nowhere in sight "xion? XION!?"

**Xion's p.o.v**

Xion heard Sora yell "taco" and instantly got up and ran. But where? She followed the magic arrows on the ground that lead her to the very back of the store. It was dark and smelly and there was no one in the aisle. Xion noticed a man sitting in the corner alone. "Excuse me sir, what are you doing here?"

The homeless guy looked up at her and smiled (he has no teeth) "I was just smelling?"

"Smelling what?"

The homeless man held up a pam full of dust and beaconed for Xion to come over. Xion bent down and took a whiff of the power and she was gone. There were so many colors she didn't know the name of! She stumbled away from the homeless drug dealer and down to the children's play toys. Xion noticed a lolly pop on the ground and decided to eat it. She sat on the seesaw and bounced up and down. She felt like she had so much energy! Like she could fly!

**Roxas, Kairi, Riku. Hour 2**

"Where are they?" Kairi whined. They had spent one whole hour looking for them and they were nowhere to be found. "Don't worry kai I'm sure we'll find them somewhere" Riku said trying to cheer his best friend up.

"Riku why don't you just use your phone to call them?" roxas asked as he sat down on the nearest couch.

Everyone sweat dropped

Riku pulled out his phone and dialled Xion.

"H-hello?"

"Xion where are you and Sora?"

Silence

"Xion you there?"

"RIKU I'M LOST IN IKEA AND I'M SCARED! THERE SO MUCH COLORS AND UNICORNS AND DRUG DEALERS! TACO, TACO, TACO, TACO, TACO! I CAN NEVER ESCAPE!"

Riku pulled the phone away from his ear as Xion started screaming something about tacos.

"#^ $ taco *%^&(%$(^$(& and the &^$*&$^ PANDA TOE! *&%^^(%%48$%******** ^ OVER PRISED COOKIES!"

Sweat drop.

Roxas stands up and grabs the phone out of Riku's hand. "Xion it's me, you need to calm down. Where are you and Sora?"

"TACO!"

Silence

"Xion?"

Silence

"Are you okay?" Roxas said sounding worried about his best friend.

Silence

"Uh roxas I think she hung up on you" The red head said as she got off the couch.

The phone started ringing again. "That must be her"

"Xion are you okay?!" Roxas yelled into the phone. "it's axel"

**Namine Hour 3 (hiding from serial killer)**

Namine hid in the closet for 1 whole hour. That horrible man had forced her into hiding.

**Flashback**

"_ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Namine screamed as she threw her painting set up in the air. She turned around and started screaming like a crazy person. "Don't worry ill make it as painless as possible!" Namine ran down the aisle looking for someone to help her but for some totally strange reason no one was there! Namine noticed a small closet she could hide in and pulled herself inside._

"_Namine where are you? I just want to see your pretty face, please come back"_

_Namine felt shivers go down her spine. No way was she coming out of this closet._

**End of flashback**

The nobody peaked open the door and pocked her head out. The crazy man wasn't their anymore. Namine jumped out of the closet. She had to get out of her with her friends or not!"

Namine slowly made her way down the aisle, namine then spotted something useful, She ran up the map and checked it out. It had where all the items and appliances where but the only thing that wasn't there was the exist. She ran down to the closes sales assistant. "Can you help me get out of here?"

The lady looked over at her with a bored expression "follow the arrows and you'll get out of here"

"o-okay"

**Roxas, Kairi and Riku. Hour 2 (on the phone with Axel)**

"Axel have you heard from xion!" Roxas yelled into the phone. He just wanted to find Xion and Namine and get out of this horrible store.

"Actually I have, she called me 1 second ago and yelled something about ikea and cookies. Roxas are you in ikea right now?"

"yah why?" Roxas said sounding confused. Why was his best friend so worried, it wasn't like him?

"Roxas you and the others need to get out of their NOW!"

Kairi and Riku looked at each other confused.

Roxas sighed "what do you mean?


	2. Chapter 2: still lost in ikea

**Chapter 2:** **still lost in ikea**

**Sora, hour 2 (searching for xion)**

Sora wandered around ikea looking for Xion while also being hunted down by the big scary bully. Sora walked up to an ikea assistant and asked for help "Can you help me find my friends?"

The sales women smiled evilly, "of course! If you follow these magic arrows it will lead you straight to your friends!" The lady motioned to the ground where the magic arrows were. And Sora being well… Sora believed her. "Thank you!" he called to the lady as he followed the magic arrows.

**30 minutes later**

Sora passed the same couch he had seen 8 minutes ago AGAIN! His friends must be walking in a circle if he had passed this chair hair 6 turned around to give up till he slammed into someone sending both of them to the ground.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" the person said as they helped him up.

Sora looked up at who he just bumped into. Namine.

"Oh Sora there you are!" The blond said as they hugged "it's good to see you to namine, where's the others?" he asked while looking around for his friends. "I don't know I lost them…. I think they ditched me" She said sadly as she looked at the ground.

Sora shook his head "our friends would never do that!" he said thinking for his friends. Mostly Kairi.

"yah your right!"

"Where's Xion? I thought she was with you"

Sora let out a laugh and scratched the back of his head "it's kind of a long story… anyway what have you been doing?"

Namine froze. _"I'll make it all better" "I just want to see you face" "I'm never coming out!" "are you lost?"_

"Namine?" The brunette said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh nothing…"

**Roxas, Kairi and Riku, Hour 2 (on the phone)**

"What do you mean?" Roxas said sounding a bit confused.

"That store is designed to keep you there forever, it could be hours before you can get out!" axel said sounding sick to his stomach. "Wait! What do you mean? Are you saying we could be trapped here forever?"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. Got it memorized?"

Kairi grabbed the phone "HOW DO WE GET OUT!" she cried

"You half to focus! Do NOT follow the magic arrows EVER!

Kairi stopped "w-what do you mean…"

"They just go in circles, they will slowly but surely drive you insane if you're not careful"

Riku just laughed "we can just ask the store assistance smart one" This time axel laughed "They won't help you, they want you stuck here forever so you can spend the rest of your life buying cheap stuff. Why do you think the food court prises are so high?!" Riku paled and handed the phone back to Kairi.

"I half to go, they could be listening. Call me back if you need anything okay?"

The trio looked at each other with shocked faces. Maybe going to Ikea wasn't such an amazing idea after all…

**Xion, hour ? (Doing random stuff) **

"Mr. Panda Toe are you sure were going the right way?" Xion asked following the big taco

"Why yes Alfred! I'm very sure were going the right way!"

The two stopped in front of the exist, Mr. Taco motioned for Xion to leave but she just shook her head. "Mr. Panda Toe I can't just ditch my friends for a floating taco! I half to go find them!" the puppet said she made her way down the aisle. Xion listened to Mr. Panda Toe scream out her name warning her to come back. But she didn't listen. You should never listen to floating tacos.

**Roxas, Kairi and Riku. Hour 3 (slowly going insane)**

"Maybe they went to the second floor to look for us?" Kairi motioned to the escalator. Roxas shrugged "she has a point and if Xion and Namine are up there I half to go"

"That's the attitude!" Kairi yelled as she and Roxas walked on the escalator. Riku shook his head, he had a bad feeling about this.

Kairi watched the people on the other escalator going down. She sighed. What if she never found Sora? Kairi stopped. There he was riding the escalator down with namine. "SORA!" she called getting his attention. Soras eyes widened in shock as he raced over to grab Kairis hand. Kairi ran down the escalator while Sora ran up. The two spent all their breath trying to hold onto each other till they finally hand to let go. "Kairi remember what you said before? I'm always with you two! I'll come back to, you I promise!" he yelled as he started to slow down. "I know you will!" Kairi replied as the two let go of each other's hands. Kairi watched as Sora and Namine disappeared into the crowd of people. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

**Namine's P.O.V**

Namine watched as Sora raced over to grab Kairi's hand. She then noticed a certain Blond haired boy standing beside her with wide eyes. She was going to scream his name till she felt someone started pushing her down the stairs. Roxas turned over and the two held their gazes for a few second. "Namine!" Namine struggled to move over to where Roxas was but there was too much people blocking her. "ROXAS! WE WILL MEET AGAIN SOON, I PROMISE!" she yelled trying to get him to hear her. "NO! LET HER GO!" Roxas screamed. That was the last thing she heard from him. She watched as Kairi, Roxas and Riku who was standing awkwardly behind them disappear into the crowed.

**Vanitas, hour 3 (Doing who knows what)**

Vanitus walked down the aisles of ikea looking for things to do. He had heard ikea was a 'dangers' place so he decided to check it out but so far it was very unexciting. He then noticed Riku, Ventus look alike and… kairi? Vanitas put on an evil smile and walked over to the trio. Then he noticed something. That annoying, overly happy, good looking Sora wasn't there! It was time to make his move.

"Why hello there kairi, you're looking as beautiful as always"

Kairi groaned in annoyance "why are you here Vanitas?" Kairi said not really caring. "Oh I just wanted to ask if you would want to go on a date some time?" He said getting into her personal space. Riku walked in front of Kairi purposely blocking him from Kairi. "I think I'll pass on that date, you're not really my type" Riku said bearing down on the Sora look alike. "Sora look alike I don't think so! I was born before him!" Vanitas then shut up because I'm the narrator and he's a fictional character.

Roxas started laughing in the back ground. "Oh shut up your just a Ventus look alike so you shouldn't be talking" Roxas instantly stopped laughing and death glared Vanitas.

"Look it was bad seeing you Vanitas but we really must be going so…. Bye" Kairi said as she pushed Riku and Roxas who were bother currently death glaring at him.

Vanitus watched them go but not before whispering to himself "I'll get you one day Kairi"

**Xion, hour: still don't know because druggy's don't check time (not checking the time) **

Xion woke up on one of the many beds in ikea. What had happened to her? Why was she still in ikea! All she remembered was Sora throwing ice tea at a really tall guy and him screaming… taco? She pulled herself out of the bed and wandered around the store till she noticed a man with long silver hair and green eyes looking around confused. "Excuse me sir are you looking for someone?" He instantly looked up at her.

"Why yes. Yes I am looking for someone she happened to look a lot like you but she has blond hair"

"Oh you mean namine! I'm looking for her to! We can look together!" Xion yelled happily as the man nodded in agreement.

"I'm Xion, what's your name?"

"I'm Sephiros, it's very nice to meet you Xion"

Xion and her new friend Sephiros followed the magical arrows for a few minutes till they finally spotted Namine and Sora. "Look there they are!" Xion yelled in excitement as her and Sephiros made their way down the stairs.

Sephiros rushed passed her and ran straight towards Namine. "w-wait!"

Xion was about to run after him till someone grabbed her hood and yanked her off her feet.

**Roxas, Kairi ,Riku. Hour 4 (Looking for lost friends) **

"This is hopeless we'll never find them at this rate!" Roxas whined as they searched yet another aisle.

"I agree with Roxas over here, it's pointless at the rate were going, plus my feet hurt so much I can't walk anymore" Riku said as he fell to the floor

"WE CAN'T GIVE UP!" Kairi yelled as she kicked Riku who was still on the ground. "Kairi can't we rest" Riku said as he rubbed the spot where Kairi had just kicked him. "No way! We are burning daylight people!"

Roxas mumbled something about Kairi before he also fell to the floor.

Kairi put her hands on her hips feeling very annoyed. How could she just stand here while Sora could be in danger! Or getting close to her nobody…

NO WAY was kairi going to let THAT happen!

"FINE! I'll find them myself! Who needs you two anyways" Kairi yelled as she bolted off down the aisle.

"KAIRI WAIT!" Riku yelled as him and Roxas ran after her.

"man Kairi's faster then she looks!"

**Kairi, hour 4 (finding lost love and evil boyfriend stealing nobody)**

"Sora!? Kairi called as she searched for him, he could be anywhere right now! Or getting close to namine…

Kairi stopped when she saw Xion and some creepy looking guy running down the stairs calling Namine's name. Where Namine was Sora must be there to! Kairi happily thought to herself as she chased them down the stairs.

"KAIRI!" she heard her named called, she turned back and saw Roxas and Riku running after her.

Kairi turned her head back and spotted Sora looking around confused. Kairi almost called his name till she saw random ball of material roll down the aisle. The red head looked up and saw Yuffie with a large shopping cart come hurdling right at her. She covered her head a prepared for the blow till Vanitas came out of nowhere and threw Yuffies shopping cart to the side smashing all the materia inside. Yuffie looked down at the broken shells of material with wide eyes. "y-your DEAD!" She yelled as she pulled out her weapon and started swinging it at them.

"Wholly shit!" Vanitas yelled as she picked Kairi up bridal state and started running as far away as he could from Yuffie.

Kairi heard her name called and looked back. Riku and Sora were calling for her, eyes wide in shock.

**Sora, hour 4 (losing girlfriend)**

Sora watched as a giant man with silver hair come out of nowhere and grab namine "AHHH!" she screamed struggling to get away. "NAMINE!" a voice behind him yelled. Sora turned around and saw Roxas running at them. "SORA!" Riku said as he made his way over to him. Then all the sudden some random person screamed "DEAD" (so much screaming)

Riku and Sora turned their gaze to Yuffie who was attacking Kairi, and Vanitas carrying her away. "Kairi!" Sora yelled as she and Riku started running after them but was stopped by Yuffie.

"Did you know that guy?" Yuffie yelled pointing her weapon at them.

Sora started feeling uneasy with a weapon pointed at him "Uh yah… his name is Vanitas…"

"Vanitus huh… I SHALL DESTORY HIM!"

**Roxas hour 4 (deciding who to pick) **

Roxas ran after Kairi who was running after Sora. He made his way down the steps and saw Namine being attacked by some crazy guy. "Namine!" he yelled as he made his way over to her. He stopped when he heard his best friend call his name. Roxas turned to find some large guy holding Xion up by the hood.

"ROXAS!" they both screamed.

But who does her save first? Xion or Namine?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**If anyone bothers to review I want you to tell me who Roxas should pick because right now I really don't know either :D Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3: The rescue mission

Chapter 3: the rescue mission

"**That you to the two people that reviewed! I just felt so happy that people bothered to read and even review. Anyway you picked Namine so… that's who Roxas saves!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Roxas hour 4 (Saving Namine)**

Roxas turned his back to xion and made his way over to Namine, Xion could handle herself RIGHT? RIGHT!"

The blond jumped up and B****** kicked Sephiros in the face sending him flying to who knows where, while namine pulled herself off the ground. "Oh Roxas thank you! You're my hero" Namine yelled as she pulled Roxas into a tight hug. "hehe… no prob…"

"NO WAY!"

The two nobodies turned their attention to a group of girls standing beside them "the Roxas fan girls will not allow this! Roxas belongs with our OCs not some stupid blond girl!"

"What did you call he-"

"SILENCE!" the fan girls yelled in unison as they turned their attention to Namine. "uh… BYE!"

Namine ran down the hall while being chased by very angry Roxas fan girls.

**Yuffie hour 4 (plotting death plans)**

"OH YES! THAT BOY WILL PAY FOR BREAKING MY BELOVED MATTERIA! I SHALL DESTORY HIM AND EVERYONE HE LOVES!"

The security guard eyed her strangely "Excuse me miss I must ask you to leave ikea, you are disturbing customers when you yell death threats"

"ILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"

*gulp*

**Vanitus hour 5 (making the moves) oh yah he's a player**

Vanitus stopped in the food court and placed kairi gently on her feet. "Thanks, I don't know what would have happened if Yuffie hit me with her cart" The red head replied as she stared at her feet. "I believe I deserve a reward"

Kairi giggled and placed a light peck on his face making him turn all red.

"FAN GIRLS AND FAN BOYS ATTACK!"

**Xion hour 4 (getting attacked by large man) **

"ROXAS!" Xion yelled as the fat man was about to hit her, then out of the blue, a flash of red light hit the guy causing him to drop Xion and fall to the ground unconscious. "You better be more careful, got it memorized?"

"AXEL!" Xion yelled as the two embraced

"….."

Silence

"…"

Silence

"What no fan girls?"

A random girl popped up out of nowhere. "We fan girls support Friendship! Plus we all know you and Roxas secretly love each other!"

*Sweat drop*

*Xion laughing uncontrollably*

Axel rubbed the back or his head embarrassed "Why do you girls make up random ships all the time… Wait where is Roxas?"

The Fan girls mouth dropped open "YOUR WORRIED ABOUT HIM?! IT MUST BE TRUE LOVE!"

*xion dying of laughter*

"NO NO NO! he's my friend and that's it!" Xion patted his back "don't hide your true feeling axel"

*DEATH GLARE*

Axel sighed "he isn't even a good friend! He left you to get beaten up by some random dude right!" Xion looked at him in shock "y-your right! He's a terrible friend!" "DOES THIS MEAN YOU GUYS AREN'T FRIENDS ANYMORE!? I MUST WRITE A FANFIC ABOUT THIS!" the fan girl cried as she pulled out her phone and started writing.

*sweat drop*

**Sora and Riku Hour 5 (finding the meaning of life)**

Sora sat on his back and stared at the ceiling.

_We live in a meaningless world where people are only petty and deceit... I feel like I'm an empty shell of nothingness. _

_There's a hole in my heart where a certain red head should be…_

_My only joy slipped away… to nothingness_

"SORA!" Kairi yelled his name. Sora instantly sat up and looked around for kairi… but it was only Riku…

"Oh… it's …you"

"Sora will you get your butt off the ground and stop writing terrible written poems?" Riku growled as he pulled Sora to his feet. "_There's a knife stabbing my heart… but it's nothing compared to the pain I feel inside…"_

"Do you even want to save kairi!?"

"my poems need to be-"

"Save it! I'll save Kairi myself! With or without your help!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yah its short but I kinda got writers block… on the third chapter…**

**Like and review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship is OVER!

Chapter 4: friendship failure

**Roxas. Hour 5 (fixing friendship)**

Roxas made his way down one of the millions of hall ways in ikea. He lost Kairi and Riku and he had no idea where Namine ran off to. "yo, Roxas over here" a voice called from behind. The blond turned to find his two best friends standing behind him.

"Xion! Your all right… why are you here Axel?"

"oh you don't want me here now?" he grumbled sounding annoyed.

"I didn't mean it like th-" "save it traitor! Me and all the readers saw you pick that girl over your best friend! *sob* i-I thought we were supposed to stick together! But I was wrooong"

Axel turned to leave Roxas. "guys! Waaaaait!" Xion turned around and kicked Roxas in the 'boys' causing him to fall to the ground in pain. "traitors must be eliminated"

**Kairi and Vanitas Hour 6 (hiding from Vanitas fan girls)**

Kairi watched as a group of girls run down the hall scouting around for Vanitas. "Where's that evil red head!" one fan girl called while the others screamed about how much they love Vanitas. "You shouldn't be mad at them for loving me so much, I mean come on look at me. I'm adorable"

*Death Glare*

"oh come on I was joking!" he pleaded

"KYAHHH! I THINK I HEARD HIS SEXY VOICE!" a random girl called looking around the children's toy section. Kairi slumped further down in the play house hoping the crazy girls wouldn't find them. "will you keep your voice down! They might hear us!" she scolded him while wagging her finger around. "Alright, alright….princess"

Vanitas pulled himself up to look out the toy house window to see if the fan girls were gone but was quickly shocked when Yuffie popped her head threw the window scaring the crap out of him.

"HEEEERRRREEESSSS YUFFIE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

**Axel and Xion (talking bad about X bestfriend)**

"His hair had less volume then a deflated ball!"

"iiiiiiiiii kkkkknnnnnoooowwww! I looks like it was used as a mop to wipe a monkeys but!"

Axel and Xion high fived each other as they continued their horrible jokes about roxas. "Axel call 911 because we are on FIREEEEEEEEEEE"

"aww yeeeea"

Just then some random person screamed EK pulling them out of their thoughts. "Axel quick! Some girls in trouble!" Xion called as they quickly ran down the hall to find the source of the voice. The two turned the corner to find Yuffie beating Vanitas senseless while Kairi just stood there with her arms folded and a bored expression. "Kairi we half to do something!" Axel cried

"why? She's beating him with a sword toy"

"….oh"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YUFFIES HURTING OUR POOR VANITAS!"

"SHE MUST BE PUNISHED!"

"WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HIS BEAUTIFUL FACE?"

"WHY DOES SHE GET TO TOUCH HIM?" "YAH I WANNA YOUCH HIM!"

The Fan girls pulled out their weapons from who knows where and charged at Yuffie. But Yuffie being the awesome ninja she is pulled out her own weapon and pointed it at the crazy girls. "Don't move or I will behead your Vanitas!"

A fan girl dropped to her knees and screamed while the others panic. "What is life!" one screamed.

Vanitas tried to get out of the ninjas grip but she was stronger than she looked. Vanitas looked over to Kairi who had a bored expression on her face. Why was she still playing hard to get? He turned his gaze to a guy with waaaaaay to much product and dye in his hair who also looked like a fire truck. Then he saw it. The most beautiful girl in the world.

"S-she's… so… hot…." Vanitas said as he passed out in amazement.

**Riku hour 6 (looking for bestfriend)**

Riku scoured the hall's looking for kairi. If he were Kairi where would he go? The only problem was he wasn't kairi.

"I shall help you boy" as ghastly voice called out to him. "what do you mean?"

"I shall give you a power unlike anything else… a power that can help you find what you're looking for"

Riku looked at the man in awe before asking "what kind of power?"

"a dark kind"

"NO! I WILL NEVER SUCOME TO THE DARKNESS AGAIN! SORA AND KAIRI WOULD NEVER FORGIVE ME!"

The man laugh "Sora doesn't care about you anymore… he much rather write poorly worded poems about his feelings"

"yah your right! He doesn't care about me and kairi anymore! Ok ill join you and accept your power and save kairi myself without that turd. Ill then save everyone except that spike haired loser and ill be the next main protagonist! durhurhurhurhur"

"_That was easier than expected… what's with that ghetto laugh?_"

**Namine hour 6 (painting)**

Namine sat under the painting doodling.

wait… that's it? She's not running from the fan girls or something like that?

nope!


End file.
